Tips about dungeons
Introduction In this article I'll try to explain how to clear 6★ dungeons with minimal loss of crystals. First of all, it's better to revive if "orange ball" is dropped from first boss. It means, that you already get wanted marble, so this method decreases your waste of crystals, because you needn't to revive many times if you basically don't know about future drop. So, if you get this item you can be sure that you'll spend your gems wisely. Marbles Affinity To make your dungeon cleared successfully you should take with you only opposite element creatures. Wood beats Frost, Frost beats Fire, Fire beats Wood. Dark and Holy beat each other(and deal standart damage to Wood, Frost and Fire). Also, skills don't deal additional damage if marble has race advantage(Abyss Bone Dragon is Deity Crusher, Titan is Sprite Slayer, for example). So Bone Dragon with his shots doesn't deal additional damage with his Homing shot 18, but this shots will have more damage on Holy element. So, skills have advantage only on weaker element. Party with same element marbles will take 30% damage bonus Weaker element puts in danger all run, so be careful and don't take Titan for Gladiator dungeon and Hildr for Raphael Rarity Of course, the more power of your Marbles, the more chances for you to win. I recommend to take a bit of patience and raise up your marbles to higher grade. Also you can cooperate with experienced players to make your runs easier(if you haven't own strong marbles), but even in this case you are strongly recommended to train your dragon to 5* and, of cource, he mustn't have weak affinity to enemy you choose to clear. Enemies High Magus:Tower of Sorcery This marble is only who has Shields instead of Gravity Field. Your party in this run ought to have Wood affinity(Magus is Frost marble), but Frost also can be useful. Fire element isn't welcomed here due to the huge damage of Magus. In this dungeon you also can use powerful Holy or Dark creatures(Human Slayer/Crusher talent is welcomed). Magus haven't shields on second boss stage(Green health bar). * Recommended marbles: Paladin Raphael, Ancient Titan. Hildr:The Goddess of War Hildr has Gravity Field boss skill, so you need marbles with Anti-Gravity Field ability(Hildr hasn't Gravity Field on last stage(Yellow health bar)). She has Deity race, so marbles like Raphael(Deity Slayer) or Abyss Bone Dragon(Deity Crusher) are useful. Basically, you can use every marble with Anti-Gravity Field of Wood or Frost affinity. * Recommended marbles: Centaur Chief, Paladin Raphael, Abyss Bone Dragon, Ancient Titan, Ocean King Poseidon, Valhalla Guard Hildr, Valkyrie Hildr. Titan:Lost Saga of Titans Titan has Wood element affinity, race - Sprite. About skills: the same case as Hildr dungeon: Titan has Gravity Field, but he use this ability during all dungeon(except the mini-titan on the start), so we need powerful Fire cretures, especially with Anti-Gravity Field talent as Gladiator Meleager. Party with two maxed Gladiators can easily clear this dungeon. Also War Athena can be useful because of she's Active Skill. She strikes with giant cross of fire, causing high damage. To make it more effective you should put Athena near the boss and try to hit it with two rays simultaneously. * Recommended marbles: Gladiator Meleager, Centaur Chief, War Athena. Knight Raphael:Path of the Holy Knights Raphael is Wood marble with Human race. The boss in this dungeon hasn't Gravity Field on second stage(Green health bar). Same with Titan. Fire marbles with Anti-Gravity Field is welcomed. * Recommended marbles: Gladiator Meleager, Centaur Chief, War Athena. Hero Meleager:Gladiator's Brawl Gladiator has Fire element affinity and Human race. He also has Gravity Field on all stages, so Anti-Gravity talent is welcomed. * Recommended marbles: Valhalla Guard Hildr, Valkyrie Hildr, Ocean King Poseidon, Gladiator Meleager. Demonic Lord:Demon Invasion As Gladiator Terror Lord(Boss on Demon Invasion dungeon) is Fire marble with Demon race. All tips for Gladiator and general tips are applicable for Terror Lord. * Recommended marbles:Valhalla Guard Hildr, Valkyrie Hildr, Ocean King Poseidon, Gladiator Meleager. General Tips * If your marble has Anti-Gravity Field talent(not applicable for Magus dungeon) try to hit weak points of enemy, otherwise your task is kill small creatures as more as you can, activate allies skills and pick up consumables, because in Boss field you will be slowed very fast and basically turn will be wasted. * Try use Buddy skills of allies, but do it wisely. If you specially shoot Perseus to activate him, when he situated on the top of map you waste your speed and deal a small amount of damage (Perseus has buddy skill, that shoot laser upwards) * Watch for boss attack timer and try not to stand near him when he shoots. * Try to make strategy of takin consumables. If you don't need HP bottle, try not to take it. When boss bites you this bottle can rescue your team. Also with turns bottle become bigger and provides more amount of HP(up to 3 times, I guess). * After passing stage your HP will be recovered by half of HP your waste. For example: You have 50000 HP, and in the end of the current stage you have 30000 HP(20000 HP wastes). In next stage your HP will be recovered by 10000 HP.